Transitions
by ThistleL
Summary: Integrating two aliens into eathern society was harder than it looked, or how the Teen Titans came to an understanding. Shortly after Go!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my body. Sometimes. I think. XD

* * *

**Transitions**:

It would have been foolish to believe Raven and Starfire had assimilated into earthen society without a hitch. If anything at all, the process had been long and difficult. The reason for the difficulty laid in two reasons. First, Raven and Starfire both had different grasps on human society and ways of processing it. It often gave a headache to Cyborg and Robin, their chief teachers, when one girl understood something without a problem and the other was confused for a week. Second, their ages and cultures seemed to make it hard for the two girls to connect to the rest of society. Making certain topics, like why Earth children went to school still and why Earthlings had such a hard time grasping the concept of magic hard to grasp for the girls and their teachers only being to say, "I don't know, it just is that way."

It would be difficult and one hell of a challenge but Robin was more than determined to make the two female superheroes fluent in Earth behavior and culture. Or he would die trying.

Some days he was tempted to lie in front of an oncoming train, but he firmly kept that fact away from Starfire and Raven. He didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Starfire was simply put, optimistic all the time. Robin found her childlike innocence oddly compelling and beautiful. He often found himself in her company merely because the girl could make him laugh and forget his knotted past. He loved explaining the concept of electricity and foods to her, for her lack of experience always made him snigger mentally when she does something odd, like drinking mustard.

He did feel jealous at times though, when she took her problems with the rest of public and media to Cyborg. It had take Robin some getting used to that the alien girl just felt more comfortable discussing the insults the public paid her to the giant teen. With that in mind, Robin always firmly told himself that she didn't have to bring every little thing to his attention for there to be romantic potential and Cyborg could indeed be her confidant. It wasn't for another year he actually believed himself.

Raven was more difficult on all levels. Robin often got frustrated with the quiet girl whose eyes were often wide with wonder but always shut down before he could reach through to her. He pipes down the thought however and ignores it as hard as possible. She often tried to explain her powers and their relation to her emotions, but as a rather emotional being himself, he found the concept hard to grasp. The only easy part about dealing with Raven was she had a shaky look on Earth due to her earthen mother.

Unlike Starfire, her eyes weren't wide with innocence. Raven seemed to have unusual strong handle on concepts like murder, rape and other crime. If anything, the girl seemed very well versed in it. She reminded him of himself a bit. A man in a black and white suit with a Bible had screeched verses at her, screaming she was a demon. Her violet eyes had widened but she only put up her hood. Robin had been forced to snarl to the man to back off. After that, he felt decidedly awkward around her. She watched him with strange eyes, straight into his own. So, it was no wonder that he often let Cyborg try to bring understanding to the young purple girl.

Beast Boy, Robin felt with a certain amount of amusement and exasperation, seemed to amuse and irritate both girls to the extremes. Starfire, after a little prodding, finally explained that Beast Boy often committed a social faux pas that deeply insulted her and her family. At a loss of what to do, Robin merely asked the girl to try explaining to Beast Boy why such offenses were insulting so he would detest from them. With the many times she refrained from speaking to the green boy, Robin figured there was still some miscommunication.

Raven was a completely different matter. She seemed to have strange highs and lows in her emotions, which Cyborg clued Robin onto were bad. Given a brief run down on Raven's powers and what the lack of control meant, Robin got a crash course into what being an empath meant the first time Beast Boy played a prank on her. In a monotone voice, she explained as long as Beats Boy stopped his actions in bothering Starfire and the rest of the team, she should be calmer; the hanging threat that if he ever tried to play a prank on her again that she would kill him in the air.

Which lead to his other point, both girls were _violent_.

Raven blew things up on accident. Starfire threw weird bolts at things that made her angry. A situation just waiting to happen. He still cringed when he went into the mall with the two girls. That day had been _bad_. Not just bad, but bad, bad, so terrible bad.

Starfire had been awed by the many stores and people all hurrying to shop, which caused Robin to think mushy thoughts about her, Beast Boy grinning like a manic and Cyborg to be happy and proud. This of course made the empath of the group to make the no less than five mannequins explode and many angry managers riot and the eventual demand of the five teens to leave. One security guard had been inexcusably rude and sneered at Robin not to come until his pet could control herself. Starfire, understandably, had been angry and attacked the guard for insulting her friends.

On the one hand, the girls had solidified their friendship with each other. On the other, the Teen Titans were banned from that particular mall for life. Robin still sometimes felt glee at hearing they were usually robbed twice a month.

Then things changed one day.

Robin had entered the kitchen, yawning and expecting to make breakfast. He had stopped short at the island kitchen counter where he saw Raven making pancakes with Cyborg's help. Starfire was sitting on the counter watching in rapt fascination and Robin couldn't help but feel his love for the redhead girl swell a little more.

She had smiled so brightly and swung her legs happily. Never before had Robin wanted to kiss a girl so badly. She was drinking a bottle of mustard and laughing at a joke Cyborg made while Raven watched the pan and pancake with a studious expression. She was cute in a way too. In a bookish way.

"Hello dear Robin," Starfire beamed. Robin mentally noted to stop letting the girl watch black and white movies.

"Good morning, Robin," Raven said. Her voice sounded as monotone as ever, but (and it could just be Robin's imagination) he thought she sounded content.

"Good morning guys," Robin greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning!" Cyborg shouted with glee.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy grunted amidst his bites of pancakes.

And on that day, the two girls had transitioned into the Teen Titan family, even if they didn't really understand life on Earth.

* * *

The purpose of this was to give a base more than Go! Hopefully I touched on the relationships. I have a huge favor to ask! I once read a Raven/Robin fic (a series of one shots) about Raven cooking and Robin watching/interacting. If you know what I'm talking about, please tell me!


End file.
